sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Thurgood42
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sons of Anarchy! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Clear page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sannse (Talk) 05:34, 16 May 2010 Infoboxes So I made some changes to the infoboxes, what do you think? http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 15:17, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Good, I added a bunch of actor pics too- I have a pretty busy work week ahead of me though, so not sure how much free time I'll have. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 15:49, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Premade Article Templates Sure, I can set that up - lemme tinker with it a bit & see what I can come up with based on the existing infobox templates & article styles. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 03:07, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, see how this works for you: http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 04:49, June 9, 2010 (UTC) User traffic Also - since I love this series so much, and I know it has a huge fan base - I brought this wiki up in our weekly entertainment team meeting today. I suggested spotlighting it since the new season is coming up here in a few months, so hopefully that will help drum up some more active users. A lot of work has been done on this wiki, and there is a wealth of information already - so it just needs some exposure to help get this community going. Part of the whole idea behind these wiki pages is the cultivation of a like-minded fan community. It's great to have a place to go where you can chat about the subject matter, & meet others who share your passion for whatever game, TV, movie, or book series the wiki happens to be about. As a huge fan of this show myself, I appreciate the work you're doing on here & hopefully we can get the word out a little more & line up some more active users. (I also have some more ideas about improving the looks of the wiki with some custom art, but I'll have to test a few things out first on my sandbox wiki since that's not my main job & I'm a little rusty) http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 03:33, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Spotlight FYI - according to my boss, SOA goes live on the wiki spotlight on Monday. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 18:11, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Admin ~Poof~ you're an admin there. lol I see the old admins have been inactive since fall '08, so if you're wanting to dig in to it at all, more power to ya! (litereally) http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 10:24, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Stargate Sorry it took a while to get back, I've been sick all week - So as far as a company's stance goes, we do allow and encourage duplicate wikis - for the main reason that it means those people don't mess up the original wiki. Since a wiki is open source, they can take any information they want to really, which is unfortunate. Considering the fact that's it's only just been created, the original will have a much higher search engine ranking though, so when people look - the original wiki will win out. The best thing to do is to leave a message asking them to please not take the info, or if they feel they must, to at least cite the original wiki as a source. The next thing you can do is email community@wikia.com to see if they have any better suggestions. Cheers http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 06:31, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Locked page? Did you lock the front page? i was still working on updating and fixing it i.e. with the character list and now its locked.. Jack.exe 18:06, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! What are the requirements to become an admin on this wiki? Jack.exe 19:19, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :The front page was locked because of what was being done to it. *No admins were contacted about changing it, and it's being edited on a step-by step basis as a construction project, rather than finalizing the look, and THEN saving it so it goes live. *When I got to it there were 2 character portals, 2 welcome messages, and several coding errors including a portal which caused the left column to overlap on the right column. *The top full-width welcome message will not work because if ad space is sold, it will cause an overlapping issue. *On top of all this, I was already in the process of rebuilding the main page, and so there are edits going on in the meantime which conflict with what I'm working on - as an admin. If anyone has ideas for mainpage changes, that's fine, but they need to be brought up and discussed, rather than just put in motion - completely redoing the mainpage at any given time. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/ABBOTTsiggy.png (talk) 01:30, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey... Curious, should the category: "Images from Bobby 'Elvis' Munson" be Images 'OF" Bobby? He's the only one that is different from the other characters :D 03:18, January 1, 2011 (UTC) hi hello m8 hows things ? i liked the look of the site. huge fan of sons,LONDON branch here, we seem 2 b laggin behind over here they have only shown seasons 1&2 although i am half way through s3 online. rock on dude.16:34, April 14, 2011 (UTC)Yzf Juice i notice you keep changing his name to jean carlos. his real name is juan carlos because before he gets jumped in the Chicken Man's van, the chicken man calls him Juan Carlos. So "jean" is not his real name. Mkay Done and done. I'm the right person to talk to for everything. >:) - Thanks for stepping up on Fringe, as always let me know if you need anything or have any questions. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 05:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Bikes I know it's a ridiculously odd question to ask on a fictional MC based info site, but do you know of any place online to buy some cheap but good parts for a motorcycle? If so, please let me know. Thank you Cage Driving Son 07:00, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Trying to update Hello! I was trying to update the first slider image with this one: However the coding to the Slider0000 page is locked. I'm assuming to Admin/Bureau's only. Can you switch it out? It's more updated :) Thanks! 20:16, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Possible Admin Do you still edit here? I am pretty busy on Wikia, as I am Bureau. and Admin of several other pages, however I LOVE SoA, and I know with the show starting up you might need some help... keeping spammers under control, updating images and the main page. Anyway.. no pressure, but if you need an Admin, I'm offering my services :) 01:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) My bad- that's how I do it on True Blood Wiki just to get the info up, then I slowly try to re-write it. 01:42, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Kurt Sutter says in his WTFSUTTER19 vid that episode 11 is titled "Call of Duty" :) 02:47, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Credit types Hello. Thanks for all your work as an admin on what is already a thorough wiki. I've been editing a bit while watching season 4 and have been matching the cast listings on the pages here to the credits, including separating the different credit types (special guest star, guest star, co-star and uncredited). I notice you went through and undid all of this within the last week. I think its important that the wiki be accurate and therefore was disappointed to see this. Could you explain why you undid the separation of credit types? --Opark 77 14:10, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply. I disagree that separating the credits into the groups the show uses in unnecessary - I feel that aiming for accuracy in the content of the wiki is necessary. I take your point about making the page cluttered as it creates more small sections. I have a compromise: What if I split them into groups but don't use headers to separate those groups, instead I could use larger text but not a header? That way they page is not cluttered and the content accurately reflects the credits of the show. --Opark 77 16:49, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you. I have always planned to do so but it will obviously take time and be a step by step process. --Opark 77 17:02, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::First step - trial run with the latest episode. Let me know if there is anything you would like done differently. I will plan to start applying this format to the other episodes from tomorrow onwards and aim to have completed all 4 seasons in the next 4 weeks. --Opark 77 17:08, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi, thank you for the welcome- I actually am confused on something, I accidentally added Reggie's picture in the Benny page by mistake because I was also planning to add that, I fixed both images but under the picture for Benny, Reggies picture still remains in the history, even though it cannot be seen unless information on the actual Benny image is viewed- so my question is, is there a way to remove the first image that was posted under Benny or is it stuck like that? It's not a big deal but if there is a way for me to tidy that up I will, thank you in advance Ciberaven 02:56, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! I'm keen to update the website on the latest events of season four, just need some time for my fingers to get typing and we'll be rolling good soon! See you round! Trying to update I have never dealt with the coding on this particular slider before. Can you help me? I am trying to update the first box image with this one: Thanks! -- 22:19, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Trying to apply music to the slideshow any tips? I've got some original lyrics I wanna share called no trouble in our town.... Just for fun okay :D White Sporty in slide showNo trouble in our town 22:50, December 21, 2011 (UTC) THANKS BROTHER Rename protection Hi - I saw you've been protecting some of the entries for rename, and I spotted you hadn't protected Jackson 'Jax' Teller - and wasn't sure if this had been missed by accident Lmbossy 17:25, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey i Fixed some inconsistancys in your patches page mainly unholy ones, originals as miles dosnt have an originals patch and added the charming patch that jax wears Alphonse Medina Alphonse Medina is the Production Designer for the show. I can't recall the character played by Al Vicente was he named after the crew member?--Opark 77 (talk) 23:07, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Reply Stop jumping to conclusions that have no foundation and wait and see what I'm building.--Opark 77 (talk) 23:32, September 9, 2012 (UTC) hi this is aussiepride26 i wonted to know how to you get the blue links that sends people to onther page when they clck on it Crew articles I've rewritten Template:Infobox crew and then Jack LoGiudice as an example of what I am aiming for with the crew articles. What do you think?--Opark 77 (talk) 21:09, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Twitter Got us a Twitter page!!! :) QueenBuffy :It was about time right?!!! LOL QB. Templates You have deleted Template:Ep and Template:Season 1 appearances. I know that you don't like the idea of them but you agreed that I could discuss the idea with the wider community. Please can you undelete them so that I can show them to people?--Opark 77 (talk) 21:18, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :I was trying to start a wider discussion of the issue at Forum:Appearances_templates, but my examples are all broken links because of the deletion of the templates. Nevertheless I'd appreciate your thoughts there.--Opark 77 (talk) 22:02, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I didn't ask why you deleted them. I asked you if you can please undelete them so that I can show people what I was attempting to do. If you would like to propose an alternative great, please go ahead. I need the components I built to make the proposal that you agreed I could make though. Can you please undelete them?--Opark 77 (talk) 22:53, September 15, 2012 (UTC) You haven't responded to my message at 22:53, although I can see that you did reply to Buffy. Can you please undelete Template:Ep and Template:Season 1 appearances so I can show them as an example? I will try to rebuild Template:Ep based on the example you gave me so that it no longer uses subtemplates, seeing as that appears to be your main objection. If you don't want to undelete them, will you give me permission recreate them and work on them again?--Opark 77 (talk) 11:21, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh, you have! Thank you then. I will work on converting Template:Ep to your preferred format today.--Opark 77 (talk) 11:22, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Appearance Templates Hi Lowriders- Oprak makes really cool "Appearance Tables" for each character. He has made them on the Game of Thrones and True Blood Wiki and they are a real asset. Can we keep them on SoA Wiki? We don't have any other form of info on characters showing what all eps they've been in. Thanks :) QueenBuffy - Admin and Wikia Councilor I hadn't realized it was a big template. What does yours look like? QB :I've rewritten Template:Ep to use formatting similar to Template:Ep/S from sanctuary. I have marked the no-longer needed Template:Ep/1xX subtemplates for redeletion. I have rewritten Template:Season 1 appearances to match the new formatting of Template:Ep. What do you think?--Opark 77 (talk) 22:47, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :So would it be Ok if I made a table for each season and started implementing them on the appearances subarticles?--Opark 77 (talk) 00:10, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Links Why remove the inclusion of titles in the links? I had set them up so the target pagename did not include the title.--Opark 77 (talk) 20:28, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Updated 'Service' (s2e11). Important segment on Piney attempting to kill Clay left out. You're welcoome :) Hi, I think I'm doing this right. I was trying to edit Rachel Miner's page earlier, just to add a picture to her. I couldn't figure out how to add it, and the Wikia's help pages didn't help. I see you edited her page to put the picture to where I had wanted it to go - would you be able to tell me how you did it? Thanks! Melyssarave (talk) 05:10, December 31, 2012 (UTC) hey man what's up? Hello Hey, I am new to this wiki. My name is Liam. I was wondering if you knew if S.O.A was planned for a Season 6? - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 22:45, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Why? Why? Putting their nicknames in the title just makes it unnecessarily difficult. Look at Wikipedia, for example. They say "Jax Teller", not "Jackson 'Jax' Teller". If you tell me why you think they should be how they were before, then I will gladly change them back. I'm willing to discuss this. Le Rusecue (talk) 20:28, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Actually, after seeing what you did, without consulting me, the only active admin, I've decided to strip you of your admin rights and block you for two weeks. We can discuss the issue after your block is over. Le Rusecue (talk) 20:35, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Listen, I'm sorry. I overreacted. Lost my cool. Now, when you get back, message me, and we can talk things out. I'm willing to talk to you about this. Le Rusecue (talk) 20:56, March 6, 2013 (UTC) I see your position. Come meet me at the community wikia chat so we can talk this over. I'm sorry I lost my cool. Le Rusecue (talk) 21:10, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Please talk this over with me. I'm sorry I fought with you over this, I just want what's best for the wiki. I'd appreciate it if you could get there as soon as possible. Le Rusecue (talk) 21:12, March 6, 2013 (UTC) And out of respect for your edits, I've only changed a couple of things you changed back. Le Rusecue (talk) 21:16, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I see your point. Right now the community appears to be just you and I. So is there anywhere we can discuss this? (I prefer IM speak. It seems to get things done faster). And I'm sorry I did what I did, I just assumed you were gone (at my old wiki, all the admins would make at least an edit every few weeks to let everyone know we were still around). Le Rusecue (talk) 21:21, March 6, 2013 (UTC) I see your point on that man. Things are slow at Dexter wiki as well, being "out of season", heh. And I get you're busy, you prolly got a job, and you work on other wikis. I should've asked, it's my mistake. Are you busy right now? I'd really like to talk to you about some things. Also, might I ask something? What was your opinion on the updated table on Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club and what's your opinion on the SAMCRO page I created? Le Rusecue (talk) 21:30, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man, and will do. I planned to do a page for Big House Crew and SAMBEL. Can you come to http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat and speak with me? I'm there right now. Le Rusecue (talk) 21:38, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome i am a fan of the series but i have recently had found this wiki and i regret not finding it. So you can call me Jess or Jessica. I am a big fan of Jax Teller, he is my fave character from the whole series and boy I am up to season 2 for the second time, I am watching it all over again. Vampires_Are_Going_To_Be_Family_To_Both_Packs 11:12, March 23, 2013 (UTC) who is this?Theresaramsey12 (talk) 21:43, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello, thanks for the welcome. Do you know in which episode Unser states that Gemma left and came back years later "with a baby and a biker gang"? I need to reference it in a paper ````Lantana Synn (talk) 02:42, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Cast Portal Hey Nick, it's Jack. I just heard that Nero's been upgraded to regular cast, so I was wondering if we should replace Happy's spot on the cast portal with Nero's, since Happy is still just recurring. I already asked QueenBuffy about this, but I wanted to hear what both of my fellow admins thought. Le Rusecue (talk) 12:13, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, you wanna get on the chat sometime if you're not too busy? I don't know anyone aside from you and Buffy who watches this show, and I figured that since we're gonna be admins together for at least two years, we should get friendly. If you are too busy, I'd understand, but otherwise message me here or at the Dexter wiki and I'll get on as soon as I can. Le Rusecue (talk) 07:22, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Juan Carlos Hey, I think that the whole "Jean" Carlos thing was a typo. It's been updated on the FX site, even. http://www.fxnetworks.com/soa/cast/juancarlosjuiceortiz/ I went ahead and changed the name. Le Rusecue (talk) 08:51, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, I also finally got the new template done. I went ahead and applied it to all the main characters only. Let me know what you think about it. Le Rusecue (talk) 10:01, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Ideas for the Wiki Hey man, I've been thinking about the lay out of the wiki recently. I just got some ideas I really wanna run by you again. I know you said you prefer the current way, but I really think it needs to change so it can be more uniform with other wikis. I think that we should change the page names to something like "Jax Teller", instead of the current way we have it. I understand that you believe this is the best way to let readers know of the character's name, but the opening paragraph could still read 'Jackson "Jax" Teller'. If not this, then at least consider changing the names of characters who are rarely referred to by their nick name (Otto "Big Otto" Moran to Otto Moran, Lenny "The Pimp" Janowitz to Lenny Janowitz, etc.). I know you said that I could just type out the previous page names if I wanted, but this makes the page headings look neater and more professional. Also, I want to eliminate the appearance pages entirely. I do recall you saying that it takes up less space, and that is true, but the thing is, this is a show that is going to have sub 100 episodes. I've seen your other wiki, Stargate wiki, and I agree that that show definitely needs it, but I don't believe a show like SoA does. As for taking up space, if the character appears in all episodes, then we'd put something like "*Appears in all episodes". Or if they're a main character, we make a note that they appeared in all of the episodes. Also, if the character appears in 12 out of thirteen, then it would be written as "Appears in all episodes but -episode name-". We can still keep the appearances tab in the infobox, but instead put the number of episodes they've appeared in. Please consider these before making a final decision. If you think it's necessary, then we could hold a community vote to see what everybody else thinks. Thanks for your time. Le Rusecue (talk) 00:53, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I would really like to hear your input about the ideas. In case you didn't get the forum post I highlighted, you can find the links to the forum post and the blog post here: http://sonsofanarchy.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5897 Please let me know what you think of this. While it looks like the community in general approves, I would still like to hear what my fellow admins think of these, and any other ideas you might have to add. Thanks for your time, and have a nice day. Le Rusecue (talk) 04:44, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I realize that there are less than 20 with nicknames, and that official sources do name them with the nicknames. But the article names look a bit clunky like that, don't you think? Especially with people with the longer nicknames (The Pimp, L'il Killer), or nicknames that repeat their real names (Filthy Phil, Big Otto). It's not like I want the names written out of the articles completely - I was thinking that I could have a part of the infobox say "Real name", and that we could have them listed as "Jackson 'Jax' Teller" in the introductory paragraph, or have it like "Jackson Teller, better known as Jax Teller". However, I do see your point, but it's in the community's hands now. And alright, but I'm still going to wait until next Friday to implement the changes. I'm holding out, in case some other members of the community oppose the ideas, or if anybody wants to throw in some ideas of their own. Is there anything you'd like to add to the ideas? Le Rusecue (talk) 22:48, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I see. I like what you did. Very neat :) And alright, thanks for pointing that out to me. I'll get right on it. Le Rusecue (talk) 23:07, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Admin Rights I would like to have admin rights on here, is it all right if i am an admin, please. Infoboxes Hey, I wanted to run something by you as one of the administrators here. The template currently used for character infoboxes puts images as 284px, which unfortunately makes some images look kinda ugly (especially those at a lower resolution). The only issue I'm discovering is using images of the First 9, as the were only ever really shown in the photograph. With your permission, I'd like to create a separate Template for infoboxes with characters who only can have a low resolution picture and thus decrease the overall size of the infobox, in addition to the image itself. Here is an example of how it would look: }}| Marital Status }}} |- }| Spouse(s) }}} |- }| Family }}} |- }| Faction(s) }}} |- }| Title }}} |- }| Club Status }}} |- }| Appearances }}} |- | Portrayed by | } |} Let me know what you think. If I can, I'll do my best to hunt down a better quality photo of the First 9 photograph that I can get better images of each First 9 from. Until then, using the current Infobox blows up the image to humongous proportions thus making the infobox look like so... }}| Marital Status }}} |- }| Spouse(s) }}} |- }| Family }}} |- }| Faction(s) }}} |- }| Title }}} |- }| Club Status }}} |- }| Appearances }}} |- | Portrayed by | } |} Yes that works nicely. I prefer the smaller size of the infoboxes now as well =) Good stuff. TVthePunisher (talk) 02:44, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey, thanks for letting me know man. I'll get right on it when I get home later tonight. Le Rusecue (talk) 10:51, June 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Jack Teller I am sorry about that, I thought it would have made a suggestion. So please forgive me. NIck, not sure why you deleted my post, but that was accurate info on Phil, as I pointed out in my post. He is far from being dirty in any way, whether hygenic or mannerisms. He touched Opie's coffin with a bare hand, giving him that name. I'll repost I know about that, but everyone slips up now and again. He wasn't supposed to be referred by that name until after the wake. Ever check out JT's accident report? Talk about discrepancies galore. Or the conflicting testimony of Gemma's and Unser's recollection of her history. It's just continuity errors in the storyline. Check out my blog and the first two chapters of my story, Redwood Nine and see how things play out plausibly. I dug up more intel on this show than this wiki has. I try to correct mistakes and post what actually is, or what happened. As far as Phil, it's cool if that isn't posted about him, but that is actually why he's called that. It's a disgrace to touch a coffin with ungloved hands. All the guys are wearing black gloves, then Phil grabs the back handle bare handed. That would earn him that nickname. Hey Hey man. Just thought I'd drop a line and let you know I'm not dead. I'm sorry that I just kinda disappeared, leaving some work half done, but rest assured, I'll be back before the season has started, probably some time next week, or even later this week. Again, I'm sorry about my disappearance from the wiki. Thanks for keeping the place up and running. Le Rusecue (talk) 09:21, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lowriders95s10, The Sons of Anarchy wiki's got an image of Jack Logiudice which is wrong. (well it maybe "a Jack Logiudice" but it the Jack Logiudice from Walking Dead and SOA. He's been bugging me to get you guys to take it down. Please. please please. thanx. 07:38, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Wrong image for Jack LoGiudice Hey Lowriders95s10, The image of the Jack LoGiudice who was a writer for SOA and TWD is wrong. This is some random other guy. The real JLog. (i.e. my boss) would like you guys to remove this image. thanX. oldsalt. http://sonsofanarchy.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jack_LoGiudice.jpg 08:21, September 21, 2013 (UTC) thank youMyaccount40 (talk) 15:41, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Um, I was trying to upload a pic for the SOA pictures and ended up clicking the wrong one. I couldn't figure out how to delete it. hey, thank you for your welcome message, i am very new to this and aint got a clue what im doing but im sure i will pick it up as i go along :) im from Scotland and i am managing to keep up to date with the latest episodes the day after they are airing in the U.S, so as you can imagine im very happy with that, have a great day xx Hi, i actually do have a question about the TV series... i barley sas one episode, can u give me a little introducion and history of the show? Thank you, ~Timber Comics Giveaway Hey there! I just posted this thread about a comic pack giveaway we're hosting that includes Sons of Anarchy comics! Is it alright if I highlight the thread just so community members will have a better chance of seeing it? Let me know, thanks! Grace (profile)•(talk) 21:45, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :Great! Thanks for the quick response :) Grace (profile)•(talk) 21:56, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Admin rights Good evening, I am trying to reach a bureaucrat and have user: Devinthe66 made Admin. I will be scarce this season, and he has proven himself to be an asset. He is also admin on several other high-trafficked wiki's. The help will definitely be needed once the season starts up Tuesday. Thanks in advance. 01:30, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey Lowriders, did you enjoy the premiere last night? I did, it was pretty good. Anyways, I noticed that you deleted the "(s)" in factions, and I have to agree that this was the best option for now. I got ahead of myself with that, and I'd like to apologize for putting the extra workload on ya. By the way, there's something else I think we could do, once the series is over with and we've all got more time. I've noticed in some wikis they list the characters as "Deceased" but also link that to the category. I was also thinking that we could add a "Reason" or "Cause of Death" section to the templates, and then link that to the episode they were killed. So Tara would be Status = Deceased Cause of Death = Stabbed in the head by Gemma Teller Morrow Like I said though, we should implement this at a later point in time. Anyhow, I'm looking forward to working with you once again. I can honestly say you're one of the more dedicated admins/users I've ever worked with. Our newest admin is also shaping up to be quite good, don't you agree? Anyways, hope to hear back from you soon. Til then, take care. Le Rusecue (talk) 23:39, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Oh, two more things: Do you recall who shot who last night, when they were in the pastors place, and their names, and do you know what the new colors to our names are for? Not that I'm complaining, I'd just like to know where they came from, haha. Again, take care man. Le Rusecue (talk) 23:43, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Alright, glad to hear that you like the idea, Nick, if I may call you that - Don't know if I've told you before or not, but you can call me Jack if you wish. I talked to Buffy and she said we could fix the template and go through and put the info in for the main characters at least, but you're right, there's other stuff to do. I think we can get Devin to cover the image base since he's provided some pretty good ones recently. I'll go through the stubs and beef them up as much as I can, although I may need some help with the more minor characters. Thanks for your corrections to the kill list. Everything happened so fast, I couldn't recall who shot who, aside from Jax shooting the one on the floor. If you see anywhere I'm incorrect on the list or see where I forgot a kill, free feel to add it in, I can cover the change of numbers if need be. I may need some further advice on the article itself. Gonna have to add in "kills by associates" and such, maybe make another article for all of the other charters once everything else is taken care of, or just another section in the article itself. What do you think? Le Rusecue (talk) 02:36, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Death List Hey Nick. I'm actually really fascinated by the idea of a complete death list for the show, although I still think SAMCRO should still be allowed to keep their own list of kills, only because of their status as the main focus of the show. I just think some people would come here wanting to know how many the gang has done in and keeping it all in one organized page would be neater than giving them their own section in a series-wide death toll list, although I do believe their kills should still be noted in the article as well. Like I said though, I'm in favor of us making a complete death list, it's a really cool idea... Man, we're macabre TV-watchers, aren't we? Haha. Le Rusecue (talk) 08:09, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Alright, sweet. Let me know if you need help with it. Like I said, I'm a morbid watcher, haha. And sure man, I'll vote on your behalf. You sure they'll accept my vote though? That one guy says you gotta be part of the community to vote, although I guess they just mean having an account. Regardless, I'll put down my support and see what happens. Good luck in your proposal, buddy. Le Rusecue (talk) 02:14, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, sorry, but I just got a message saying my vote wasn't accepted. Still though, I wish you luck in the proposal. Le Rusecue (talk) 06:53, September 15, 2014 (UTC) RE:Infobox actor My bad, won't happen again, just thought that it looked much better than what we had before. (NOTE: changed "birthday" to "date of birth", hope you're okay with that, if not, undo.) --Devinthe66 (talk) 13:11, December 1, 2014 (UTC)